The overarching objective of this application is to perform one of the most intensive analysis of factors related to reach, adoption, feasibility, fidelity, acceptability, compatibility and outcome of three of the most widely used worksite wellness interventions (health risk assessment, online tailored communications and health coaching) delivered under combinations of three of the most widely used recruitment and retention strategies (persuasive communications, incentives, and telephone outreach). These factors will be derived from the data from the current study on worksite wellness where a successful intervention was developed and implemented. The RE-AIM framework will be used to obtain study objectives. A total of 800 employees will be recruited from a random selection of the eligible pool of study participants from the original study. Members from the non-adopters, partial adapters, and full adopters of the program activities will be represented, as will the three intervention types. Incentives will be used to assist with recruitment efforts that include mail, email and telephone outreach. A mixed design will combine quantitative surveys delivered in person, by mail and telephone, and qualitative focus groups and semi-structured interviews delivered face-to-face. For the quantitative analysis, a range of statistical techniques will be used to analyze study outcomes. In all cases, the type of analysis will be determined by the question being answered and the type of data available. The range of measures (including both ordered categorical variables and continuous variables) and types of research questions (including basic outcome, change, and process to outcome) requires that diverse analytic techniques be used, including MANOVAs, ANCOVAs, chi-square analyses and logistic regression. Audiotapes from the focus groups and semi-structured interviews will be transcribed, analyzed and coded by multiple investigators. The constant comparative method of analysis will be used for the focus group and the `framework' system of qualitative data analysis will be used in the semi-structured interviews. In summary, the data generated will evaluate the public health impact of three health promotion interventions, influence worksite health policies and practices, identify evidence-based programs, and facilitate their translation from research to practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]